


Distractions

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PUNK-ROCK-SCIENCE ASKED : FICLET PROMPT: Sarah's like, obsessed with Cosima's lips and can't stop thinking about wanting to make out with her. GO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Cosima continued talking for a few minutes before realizing that the girl beside her wasn't listening to a word that she was saying.

"Sarah!"

The exclamation knocked Sarah out of her reverie. "Yah? I was listening, Cos."

"Oh really, then what did I say?"

"Uhmmm, science-y shite. See I was listening, but I didn't really understand it..."

Cosima looked at Sarah suspiciously, but returned to what she had been talking about before. "So the science fair is in a few days, and..."

_Sarah gently snuck her arm around Cosima's waist, leaning in and kissing those lips, those perfect lips that moved a mile a minute, those perfect lips that Sarah wanted to taste, that Sarah wanted to have taste her._

"SARAH!"

Sarah lifted her eyes from Cosima's lips to her eyes, meeting her frustrated gaze.

"We're never going to get this project together if you keep spacing off like tha-"

Sarah cut Cosima off, finally getting up the courage to act on her feelings, surprised beyond belief when her kiss was returned with just as much passion as she gave it with.

Cosima pulled away and smiled at Sarah briefly before catching her breath, and speaking. "Well," she said, a sparkle in her eye. "That was fun. Now if we could get back to our science project, maybe we'll have time to do some more of that later."

Sarah groaned, laying her forehead on the table, knowing that there was absolutely no way that she'd be able to focus after that.


End file.
